


Dear Father

by lolitaweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitaweasley/pseuds/lolitaweasley
Summary: Draco gets some advice about disappointing his father from his second cousin.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81
Collections: A Slytherin Walks Into A Pub





	Dear Father

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Draco's Den's- A Slytherin Walks into a Pub Fic-A-Thon.  
> My prompt: Draco Malfoy walks into a pub and meets Sirius Black

Draco sat alone at the bar sipping his Firewhisky while he was lost in thought. He was oblivious to the ruckus that was going on around him and didn’t even notice when the stool beside him became occupied. The sound of a throat clearing brought him back to the present. He looked over to see his second cousin smirking at him.

“What’s got you so down, little Malfoy?”

Draco groaned, “I’ve told you not to call me that ever again.”

Sirius chuckled, “Of course. I’d forgotten. What’s got you looking so down, Draco?”

Taking another sip from his glass, Draco shook his head. “Nothing. Just thinking about something I have to do.”

“Seems like it’s something you’re not looking forward to,” Sirius said as he motioned to the barkeep for another round of drinks.

Draco drained his drink and nodded in acceptance of his new drink. “You’d think that after everything he put me through I would no longer care about my father’s opinion. And I don’t really. I’m just worried of what he may do.”

“Last I heard he was in Azkaban with no chances of getting out,” Sirius stated as he watched the younger man play with his glass.

“Right, but he’s my father and I think it’s better for him to hear it from me.”

“Listen, I won’t pretend to know what you are talking about, but as someone who has disappointed their family plenty, I have one bit of advice. It’s okay to care about what your parents think, but at the end of the day you gotta make sure you aren’t disappointing yourself.”

Draco nodded, “I know I want to tell him. I just am not sure the best way to go about it.”

“Pull it off like a bandaid.”

“What?” Draco asked with a confused look on his face.

“Do it in the quickest, easiest way possible. Just get it over with.”

“Right. I suppose I could owl him,” the blond suggested.

“Sure, that way if it’s as bad as you are thinking, you can wait before visiting him.” 

Draco caught the barkeep’s attention and asked for a quill and parchment. The request got him a strange look, but the barkeep quickly returned with the requested items.

“You’re gonna write it here?”

“I just need to get it over with,” shrugged Draco.

Sirius drank his Firewhisky as he read over Draco’s shoulder.

_Dear Father,_

_I have written you this owl to give you some unexpected news. I thought about setting up a visitation and telling you this in person, but frankly I’m not sure how you will take the news. Once you’ve had time to read and process this information we should try and have a civil conversation about this._

_I’m gay. This news may not exactly shock you, but I needed to tell you. No, I cannot marry Astoria like you have arranged and have a lover on the side. It would not be fair to Astoria, my lover or I. Yes, I know that an heir is expected of me. I actually look forward to being a father one day, but am not sure how that hope will become a reality. Know that they may not be of my own blood, but I will love them and treat them as such._

_For the news that I feel may affect you the most. I’m dating Harry Potter._

_Your son,_

_Draco Malfoy_

  
  


Sirius spit his Firewhisky out as he read the end of Draco’s letter. “Yeah, I think an owl is the best way to go with this one.”


End file.
